


Dive deep into story (We're all welcome here)

by Daemon_By_Night



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Eggpire Karl Jacobs, Gen, Let Robin have a happy family 2k21, M/M, Mind alteration, No longer is Robin an Orphan, Requests Open :D, Technically..., The Town That Went Mad, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, lets normalize using NOT the real names of youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: Come one, come all!If you have any headcanon ideas you want me to write out, send a comment in (after looking at the request rule page) and I'll write some notes about it!I hope you enjoy your stay here in this place.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Request Rules

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, these are all about the RP Characters, not the CCs themselves. Second of all! Hullo!

Helloooo! This is probably one of my first times doing this, but! I do headcanons and occasionally short drabbles on ideas-- so if you have any requests for them, send them in the comments :0

On another note, I will be posting some of my headcanons from Tumblr on here as well, once I get those done and stuff.

Here are my rules:

I'll write for anyone on the DSMP (although some I might not know well enough so they could be OOC) + those from Tales of the SMP

I will NOT write anything NSFW.

I can do ships, but I won't do any requests that ship the minors **at all. No exceptions.**

No x reader type shit.

AUs are fine! You'll just have to explain the AU it is so I don't accidently do something completely out of left field for it.

Here are some things you should know before I do write:

Sometimes my headcanons may be short, and as such I might cram multiple requests into one chapter. 

Sometimes I'll write short drabbles, as stated above.

And I will add my own headcanons I've thought up by myself or with friends everyonce and awhile.

Annnd... yeah! I think that's it.


	2. Eggpire Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: No  
> Quick Summary: What if Karl was infected by the Egg in the past (during Sir Billiam's Masquerade?)

  * Karl willingly gets infected by the egg due to the promise of getting his memories back _*and preventing him from losing anymore*_



  * Despite having joined the Egg in the past, the egg knows Karl is much more useful in the past, so after telling Karl not to panic too much, it has Sir Billiam tell Butler to kill Karl



  * Due to the eggs influence instead of going into the In-between, Karl just hears the Egg telling him to visit it in the Badlands



  * He does, and the egg and he make another deal where in exchange for Total Loyalty, the Egg does not corrupt his Fiancées.
    * His logic is a bit twisted, but that's a worldwide Eggpire thing. 



  * Karl meets up with Bad & the two talk. Bad agrees to keep Karl’s affiliation a secret from the rest of the Eggpire for now, and the rest of the server (just calling him a benefactor who is interested in the benefit of the Egg and their purpose)



  * Sapnap & Quackity find out eventually. Either due to finding his diaries, how he’s been acting whenever the Egg is mentioned, or the physical change that happens when exposed to the Egg for too long



  * The physical change would be considered his sweater hoodie dulling, the vibrancy being sucked out by the egg whenever he spends time around it. 



  * He visits the Egg almost as often as Bad does (which is a ton of times. He visits it just to have confirmation that the deal is still on.)



  * Despite claiming he's only in it for the deal, he is slowly getting fully corrupted.



  * He can still time travel, although it's mostly to places that the Egg deems "good"



  * The Wild West Travel didn't actually happen in this AU. 
    * No need for Karl to learn that Sir Billiam stole stuff from that town


  * Karl doesn't act as a fanatic like Ant or Bad. He simply is there, with a kind smile as he talks about how wonderful the egg is. It's almost (exactly) like he took a page out of Sir Billiam's book whenever he talks about the egg. 
    * This just makes it somewhat harder to hide that he works for the eggpire.



  * The Confrontation between Sapnap, Quackity & Karl goes south... pretty quickly.



  * The Eggpire extracts Karl from the conversation without so much as a backwards glance at the heartbroken two.



  * Karl officially starts to work under the banner of the Eggpire after that. So much for hiding it if your Fiancée's found out what you were doing, yeah?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I'll do a part two to Eggpire!Karl soon... (and by pt 2 I mean like: the two endings that I thought up if yall wanna hear em)
> 
> and also... perhaps this is a small foreshadowing of my next book (that's: surprise! not actually going to be a part of Timeline Regret!)


	3. Catt & Cornelius adopt Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Hannahlikesminecraft!
> 
> "How about you do maybe corpse(cat from the village that went mad) and Cornelius (dream) surprise robin by telling him there going to adopt robin as a birthday gift :)(I believe in the tales corpse and Cornelius were lovers since corpse said his “partner” had been murdered)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing the entire time I was writing this, I kept typing Birthday as "Brithday"
> 
> (Lets also ignore I forgot to change the name of the chapter)

  * Robin spent most of the day before his birthday telling himself not to be upset if nobody remembers it's his birthday. 
    * After all, he was only an orphan. Who would want to celebrate his birthday because of that



  * He didn't even think that Cat & Cornelius were going to remember.



  * They were just the people who tolerated him the most, no need for him to get any special treatment on his birthday.



  * So when his birthday comes around and Gelga/Helga is doing her thing like normal- annoying most of the men in Not a Very Good Town Town, and nobody spares him a second glance, Robin tears up, but he knows he expected this



  * Which is why he wasn't expecting Cornelius to lead Catt over to where he was sitting with a large grin on his face and something held behind his back



  * He was surprised- and after asking what they were doing, Catt revealed a small birthday cake



  * Burst into tears. Happy Tears, he had to assure the two of them after they started panicking. 
    * No one had ever given him a birthday cake before, forget presents after his dad died



  * After the outburst of happy tears, they revealed the adoption papers. 
    * Cue the waterworks x 2
    * Cue more panicking



  * Robin was so damn happy to realize that people actually cared for him.



  * He wasn't quite good at writing, so it took a couple tries, but he finally wrote down his name on the already signed adoption papers



  * He would've liked to move in with them, but they needed to expand their house first. 



  * So he was content to wait for now




	4. Catt & Cornelius Adopt Robin pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request By Slyveecleet!
> 
> "Can we get like a sequel to the adoption hc? Where like robin calls Catt “dad” and Cornelius “papa” for the first time and there reaction? (Fluff)"

  * Calls Catt Pops & Cornelius Papa



  * When he first called them those terms, he froze. 
    * Sure he had been formally adopted but what if they didn't want him to call them that?



  * Catt & Cornelius were so happy



  * Cornelius is a sap. He cried so damn much (out cried Robin, much to the amusement of Catt & Robin)



  * Catt had Cornelius write down the day that Robin had done so, and declared that a special holiday for the three of them



  * Robin's so very, very happy now that he has parents



  * After they don't get mad at him for calling them as such, he goes out of his way to make them flower crowns



  * Cornelius never takes it off-- at least, until it died out anyways.



  * Catt wore it as much as he could, and if some villager ~~Helga~~ knocked it off and he didn't notice, Robin would make him a new one



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much as normal, but I hope this satisfies you :D


End file.
